User blog:SolZen321/Why is there no Ultraman Minecraft mod
Hey guys, recently I've discovered a game called Minecraft (not literally discovered but it had peaked my interest) and besides all the incredible structures people have built using there are a ton of mods (User generated content for those not familiar with the term). There is an Avatar (Cat people and TV show), and AVP mod, even a GODZILLA mod! But alas, I have not found an Ultraman Mod, that seems a bit wrong for me. I have programming experience, but I am not fluent in Java, nor can my computer hope to run something like Minecraft until I get a new one, or fix it, which may be a while. So until then this blog is me writting down some ideas for an Ultraman Mod. Now the basic idea of minecraft is two mode, Survival: Mine/gather materials and survive and creator mode: Unlimited resources, invincible build something incredible. Also I will be naming some mods I think will help with the experience. So anyone who knows Java (the programming language Minecraft runs on), loves Ultraman and plays Minecraft, this is for you guys. I know this may be alot but that's why mods come out in versions. Other Mods Mods I think this one should work with. *'Galacticraft': Space explorer mod, lets you go to other planets in the solar system like Mars, which we know is rich in specium. *'Voltz': Electrical systems and defenses, you can build a more authentic base. Also some items are from this mod. *'Warp Drive Mod': Galacticraft lets you go to other planets but this one can have spaceships with space battles, though it can be a bit difficult to use there are tutorials on youtube. *'Metaworld Mode/ Archimedes mod': Ship creators one is better than the other but I'm not sure which. Metaworld lets you create airships without needing a balloon but it has some bugs I'm not sure have been fixed. *'Godzilla Mod': Guess why... At the time of this post Godzilla, Mechagodzilla and King Ghidorah were on and the creators were talking about adding Mothra (Larva and Imago) and Anguirus *'Tents Mod': Not sure if this is the right name. For blueprints. Features Materials *'Specium Ore': Specium as it is naturally found *'Specium': Its usuable form. *'Monsters Cells': Make capsule monsters Items For this I will explain the formulas. Note that things are crafted from a 3x3 block *'Various Transformation items': Requires Specium. *'Blaster': Your standard blaster. Top Row: Specium, iron ingot, iron ingot. Second Row: Iron Ingot, Iron Ingot Third Row: Iron Ingot. *'Instant Base': Your Earth Defense Force Base, a block that when you jump on then off force a massive stucture for you. Some of the features like turrets and a force field generator would be part of the Voltz mod. The reason for this is because it can be hard keep track of all the stuff in a base and/or building things like opening doors Top Row: Stone/Steel, Stone/Steel, Stone/Steel Second Row: Stone/Steel, Blueprint (from Tent Mod), Stone/Steel Third Row: Stone/Steel, Stone/Steel, Stone/Steel Stone gives a normal stone base, Steel gives a base made from reinforced steel from Volts which is next to impossible to destroy. *'Base Control terminals': Terminals for the user or personnel to use the bases technology. *'Flight Craft': What's Ultraman without his trustee human allies blasting the monster with him. For this to make everything customizable, planes woudl be constructed out of blocks **Engine: For power **CockPit: For where the user or allies would pilot. **Body: These block determine the shape. **Wings: For obvious reasons **Weapons: These will allow the placement of weapons, the turrets and missiles from Voltz or the laser stands from Warp Drive. *'Capsule Monsters': Friend monster made using fallen monster parts. Top Row: Glass, Advance Circuit (From Voltz) Glass Second Row: Iron, Monster Cell, Iron Third Row: Glass, Advance Circuit, Iron. *'Cities': Minecraft has villages but those are small, cities are more worth fighting for. Of course the buildings would not be massive, few computers could handle that. They should have working infrastructures like power and vehicles. Cities can trade with each other and war with each other, the firing of Nukes can cause Monsters to spawn. *'An Army': To defend your planet until can set up your base. *'Multiple Teams': You can set up other bases to defend other regions/cities. You can move members between each. *'Team Garments': Wool (different dyes) in normal recipes but with circuits. Helmets are made of metal, the more advance the circuit the better the protection. *'Space Stations': Bases in space *'Space': An over map of the overworld and the various other planets the user can visit. *'Size Change': The Ultras and some aliens should have this power. At human size the Ultra spirte would just be a skin, but at larger heights, it should become more detailed if possible. *'Flying Saucers': Using Warp Drive Mod and the Ship mod. *'Monster Scanner': For find monsters and revealing aliens. A portable and one for the base. Top Row: Nothing, Radar Gun (Voltz), Nothing. Second Row: Circuit, Monster Cell (Any), Circuit Third Row: Iron, Iron, Iron. Mobs A term for NPCs that spawn *'Allies': Others who would work in your base, can be recruited from civilians in cites and tasked for various jobs such as pilot, combatant, analyst, medic, personnel for running the base. *'Civilians': Normal people in cities, come as **'Builders': Repair and build buildings. **'Engineers': Build structure such as power and bluming, works with engineers. **'Doctors/Nurses': Heals player and other friendly NPCs. **'Scientists': In research labs, build materials and run power stations. **'Miner': Gathers materials for cities. **'Firefighters': Puts out fires **'Mayor': Coordinate others, talk to them so the city will send resources for the base or call during a monster attack. *'Other Ultras': Because why not...? Bases One base can be determined as HQ which coordinates the other bases. Each base/ team should get a name. Bases should be able to trade resources. Base Types: *'Standard': *'Aquatic': Underwater, made of stone/metal and a reinforced glass dome Base Features *'Base Terminal': This block denotes a building as being a base. It also connects to all other technology and the computers which control the machinery in the base. Comes with instant base or can be built. Top Row: Circuit, Computer, Circuit Second Row: Iron, Blueprint, Iron Third Row: Iron, Iron, Iron. *'Main Control room': With computers for each base feature **'Monster Scanner Terminal': A computer connected to the monster scanner, scanner (incoming attacks) and radar (detecting ships) **'Attack Terminal': Controls bases defenses **'Analyst Terminal': The personnel relays information on monster/alien attacks. *'Power Room': A room with a fusion reactor. *'Armory': For storing weapons *'Hangar': Where ships are stored. *'Doctor's/Nurses Office': Where medicine is made/store and NPCs go to be healed. *'Morgue': To commerate your fallen comrades. *'Farm': So base is self sustaining, important for bases far from civilization. Ship Types *'Fighters': Standard attack planes. *'Mobile Base': A massive flying ship that serves as base. *'Space Station': A base in space, first defense and warns of invaders that get past them. *'Sea Fighter': Underwater ships *'Tunneler': For moving underground. *'Carrier': Carries teams and/or other vehicles like the tunneler. Peronnel Types Not all personnel should be able to fight. *'Combatant': Self explantory, go out on patrols. *'Analyst': At the base they search for monsters/ aliens, in the field they normally carry the scanner. *'Medic': Heals the team, carries healing items. *'Scientist': They run the base's power room and craft/upgrade weapons. *'Commander': An NPC put in charge of a base. Enemies Alien Invaders and rampaging monsters. They can come in giant size or human or even both. Monsters Now some monsters would randomly spawn, others would be more likely to spawn if there is nuclear radiation from nuclear fallout, Voltz lets you build a nuclear reactor/missile/explosive which causes this. The monster would naturally be attracted to electricity, the more electricity the more likely they will attack. Also there now mods for meteors which can crash down from random places, these should have an off chance they could come with a Monster egg which will hatch into a random monster. Monster we would like to see *Bemular: Aqautic, Space monster, shoot energy beam, flash travel. *Ragon: Aquatic monster, shoots energy beams *Pandon: Can tunnel and breath fire *Gomora: Tunneler *Antlar: Tunneler, knock out power. *Neronga: Tunneler Electric attack. *Eleking: Aquatic, Electric attack, thunder heals and it can drain power. *Red King: Brute Strength *Zetton: Space monster, Brute Strength, Force Field, fireballs. It only spawns when brought by Alien Zetton *Pending: What do you guys want to fight...? Powers and Natures of monsters *Aquatic: Spawns in the ocean biome. *Tunneler: Spawns underground and/or in the Desert Biome. They can destroy blocks or swim underground to move/escape. *Artic: Spawns in the colder biomes *Space Monster: It either does not spawn on Earth or it can also be found on other planets rampaging. *Brute Strength: Their physical attack is very strong and can knock back the player. *Knock out power: They have an attack that works like an EMP, reducing all the electrical devices in the area to a minimal charge. *Drain Power: When they are close to electrical devices they can drain the energy to restore health and/or feed. *Flight: Self explanatory *Flash Travel: Turning into a glowing ball to go into the space dimension. Aliens Aliens have basically different behavorial patterns than normal creatures, they move in certain phases of behavior. They are controlled by a commander unit which is the one that turns giant, if there is only one alien, the commander he will go straight to stage Five. *Phase One: Land, either as a travel sphere or spaceship, which will most likely try to conceal itself. *Phase Two: Make a base, an underground base once a certain amount of space has been clear then next phase. *Phase Three: Build up the base with defenses and try to disguise the top. *Phase Four: Scout, they will search for target to attack, villages, cities, your base, when that is done... *Phase Five: Attack they will either reveal themselves and turn giant or release a capsule monster. Common Powers: *Energy Blasts: *Size Change: For commander units. *Flight: For commander Units *Disguise: Appear as a friendly NPC Aliens: *Alien Baltan: Standard, Holograms *Alien Raybeak: Fights with saucer. *Gigi: Flight, energy bast, disguise *Dada: Size Change, flight and disguise. *Alien Mefilas: Flight, Size change, Disguise, taunts the player, Only one appears at a time, *Alien Magma: Size Change, Flight, always appears with a monster or in pairs. *Alien Icarus: Size Change, Flight, teleportation *Alien Zetton: Who else would bring Zetton?, Disguise, blaster pistol *Who would you like to fight? Space and Planets Planets If there is space there should be planets. They should appear as avatars or cubes, like the Doctor who Client mod, upon approach the user should immediately be entering the world, the avatar becoming a door they are entering. One these world there should be Alien NPCs that don't attack *Overworld: *The moon. *Other planets in the solar system. *Planet Baltan: Nuclear Waste land *Planet Raybeak: Mountianous *Dada homeworld: Alot of black and white. *Planet Mefilas: A barren wastelad, think the moon. *Planet Magma: Alot of towers and polutions. *Planet Icarus: A Weird place. *Land of Light: Because why not, it should be the farthest planet in space. *Stars: Each sun on each planet should be a star. Now Space, this is the really hard part, to access space, one should just have to rise high enough to go outside the world. In space there should be asteroids and other planets and some other dimension from other mods could appear as their own planet. Now given the number of planets there could be I propose a system for making the numbers managable. Systems and Sectors. Systems or basically solar systems, the players planet would have the other planets in the solar system. Go far enough out into space and you will find yourself in the sector, where other solar systems can be accessed. For long distance travel the player would just be travelling across sectors Ultramen Now to what I'm sure everyone wanted to talk about, the Ultras. You Ultra would be determined by which transformation item you construct for yourself. Ultra Features *'Size Change and appearance': At human size the Ultra would be just a skin on the player, but they still have their powers, pressing the size button would make the go to intermediate height, where they are the size of a tree and more articulare and the full size where there is enough size for more details modeling. When in giant form, other blocks should be destroy on contact. At full size Ultras should have their common triangular upper body and large chest, showing them to be warriors and therefore very fit. The legs should also look a bit more realistic than just straight stacks of blocks if possible. *'Time Limit': The time limit should be a meter that should last at least three minutes, after which the player should be forced to human form. However it should only exist at the full size and on planets with atmospheres, also size change should be destructive. Contact with numerous luminous objects or sources refills this meter. On alien worlds/space this is not problem. *'Flight': Hold Space Bar to fly. Powers/Buttons. These powers would be stored in transformation item and moved around from there. *Slot 1: Ultra Beam, does a great deal of damage to anything. *Slot 2: Basic attack such as a hand slash. *Slot 3: Shield *Slot 4: Cutter Attack: Not as strong as the beam but stronger than slot 2 *Slot 5: Special Attack/Power. *Slot 6: Second attack Now question for you guys which would you prefer...? Ultra Type Craft an item to become an Ultra Unique own original Ultra (bare in mind these would need a lot of code) Standard Ultra Form that changes with transformation item How would you like the Ultras to Appear...? Ultras' appearance Minecraft Style 3D models Transformation Items *Beta Capsule: Top Row: Glass, Specium, Glass Second Row: Iron, Circuit, Iron Third Row: Iron, Iron, Iron *Ultra Eye: Top Row: Red Stone, Red Stone, Red Stone Second Row: Specium, Circuit, Specium Third Row: Red Stone, Red Stone, Red Stone *Leo Ring: Top Row: Gold, Red Stone, Gold Second Row: Gold, Specium, Gold Third Row: Gold, Gold Gold *Ultra Rings Top Row: Silver, diamond, silver Second Row: Silver, Specium, Silver Third Row: Silver, Silver, Silver *Ultra Badge Top Row: Red Stone, Gold, Red stone Second Row: Gold, Specium, Gold Third Row: Gold, Redstone, Gold *Evolthruster Top Row: Marble, Specium, Marble Second Row: Marble, Specium, Marble Third Row: Marble, Red Stone, Marble *Spark Lens Top Row: Bronze, Specium, Bronze Second Row: Marble, Marble, Marble Third Row: Gold, Gold, Gold *Cosmo Pluck Top Row: Glass, Lapis, Glass, Second Row: Iron, Circuit, Iron Third Row: Iron, Specium, Iron Category:Blog posts